Fate
by Kawaii Ah-chan XD
Summary: Ichigo meets Grimmjow on very... unfortunate circumstances. How is Ichigo going to deal with Grimm? Can they both resist their hormone driven needs for one another?  Will contain Yaoi and maybe more. GrimmIchi. AU. First fanfic :P


Hello to those who decide to read this (don't know why you would though). This is my first fanfic and personally I think it's rather rubbish but am uploading this because my friend said I should.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Bleach - unfortunately. If I did... well, let's just say that you'd find Grimm and Ichigo in bed. NAKED!

After reading please, please, please review. :)

**Fate**

Define - Fate: something that unavoidably befalls a person; fortune. Also refer to karma.

**Ichigo's POV**

"Yo, Strawberry!" Renji yelled whilst zipping up his fly, "Wait for me!"

I walked off ignoring him.

Renji Abarai has been my best friend ever since kindergarten when he would stare at my orange hair with curiosity. Yeah my hair is orange, big deal. I mean Renji's hair is red for God's sake, so we used to fight which was the start of our friendship. Wait scrap that we still fight, actually there hasn't been a day since we met when we would not fight.

He has long red hair, usually tied back into a high ponytail. His masculine face was adorned with dark black tribalish tattoos, this carried on down his neck and on his chest and over his arms. He was the kind of person who looked slightly frightening at first but is pretty much harmless, despite the tattoos and weird hair colour.

"Hey, Strawberry I said wait for me!" He repeated.

"Hurry up then, I told you that you shouldn't put toffee popcorn on your hotdog." I turned around and rolled my eyes.

"But it tasted nice, Strawberry-chan." Renji looked at me with an innocent puppy dog look.

"For fuck's sake call me that one more time and your askin' for it!" I threatened.

"Ahh! Rukia, Ichigo's bullying me again!"

Rukia Kuchiki was our other best friend; she had dark brunette hair and was petite. Despite her size she was strong and when she was angry, people ran away terrified. No kiddin'!

"Renji sympathy and sad looks don't work with me, I know full well you started it." She answered unfazed by our little arguments.

I snickered.

We were all walking out of the cinema after watching Avatar 3-D. Everyone was talking bout the movie. Orihime and Rukia was gushing all over the cool romantic scenes when the main character was in his avatar; Renji, me, the guys and Tatsuki was filled with adrenaline watching and thinking about the fighting and flying scenes.

"So, how's everyone getting home?" Ishida asked. He was always the sensible one, he was smart and that false facade he puts on with his square framed glasses is all just to hide his secret hobby. He is also very disturbing and, like majority of my friends, he was a down right pervert!

"We're catching the train then walking the rest." Renji replied pointing to myself, Rukia, Tatsuki and Orihime.

"Yeah the rest of us are gonna get a lift home." Said Shuuhei.

"Ok then, see ya tomorrow at school." I said as we (Renji, Ichigo etc.) started walked in the direction of the train station.

We went inside one of the glass booths in the train station, keeping us dry and warmer. As everyone was chatting about random crap I looked out of the window. The snow was beautiful but all I could remember was the night my mother died, it was snowing that night too.

**Flashback**

_Misaki (Ichigo's mum) was holding onto Ichigo's right hand whilst Isshin (dad) held onto the left. All three of them was smiling and admiring the minuscule snowflakes falling from the night sky above._

_Isshin carried the young Ichigo and put him onto his wide shoulders gently. Misaki laughed as Ichigo stuck his tongue out trying to catch the snowflakes, this made Isshin laugh and Ichigo started giggling too._

_Misaki looked to both sides of the road, deciding it was safe to cross, she stepped off the kerb and started walking to the other side. Isshin took Ichigo off his shoulders and held onto his small hand following Misaki across the road._

_Suddenly a fast black car came out of nowhere and was heading straight for Isshin and Ichigo. The driver swerved quickly, not seeing Misaki he drove right at her. Being unable to slow down fast enough the car banged into Misaki and crashed right into a wall._

_Ichigo watched, wide-eyed and frightened. It was like the whole world had slowed down, he saw Misaki's body hit the car, then the wall nearly simultaneously. Isshin had run too his wife faster than lightning, he checked her pulse, her vitals and her bones. Being a doctor he knew that she could not be saved. He put his shaking hand over her eyes and closed her eyelids, weeping as he did so._

**End Flashback**

**Normal POV**

"Ichigo, what's up, Ichigo?" yelled Renji.

Ichigo snapped out of his reminiscing mood. "I'm fine."

"That's good." Renji replied relieved. He knew that Ichigo didn't like snow because it brought bad memories and as usual he was worried about Ichigo, after his mother died he rarely talked. Ichigo only really started communicating properly about three years ago.

Ichigo brought his attention to the girls in the corner giggling like children.

"What're they so giddy about?" Ichigo asked Renji.

"They're lookin' at those guys over there." Renji tipped his head in the direction of a group of guys.

"Ohh!" Ichigo looked at his friends "I don't geddit, if they like them then why don't they go over there and talk to them?" asked still very confused.

"Don't ask me, if you don't understand the minds of girls then why on earth would I!" Renji said slightly angry.

"Aww, is wittle Wenji not geddin enough attention?" Ichigo smirked, putting on a baby voice.

Renji looked away, arms crossed and his face becoming the same colour as his long crimson hair. Ichigo laughed even more, holding onto his stomach as his shoulders shook uncontrollably.

When Ichigo calmed down enough, he straightened up only to stare straight into the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

Without any warning the blue-eyed stranger had his lips on Ichigo's. Realising the awkward situation he (Ichi) was in, Ichigo gasped. This gave entrance to the blue-eyed stranger's tongue in the orangette's mouth. Ichigo stood there, paralysed, due to shock, as a hot tongue explored his mouth and a large hand creeping down his back. The large hand stopped over his denim-clad rear and gently squeezed, a not so masculine squeal was emitted from Ichigo as he clenched his fist, knuckles turning bright white in the process.

BAM! Ichigo's rock hard fist came into contact with the blue-eyed stranger's sculpted nose.

Ichigo stared up at the person who kissed him. Angrily, he wiped his mouth vigorously on his sleeves, sending death glares at the blue-eyed man. The man had blue hair too, Columbia blue to be precise. All long and spiky except for a few strands hovering above his forehead.

'Wait, I was kissed by a GUY!' Ichigo's conscience said whilst hitting his head on an imaginary brick wall.

"What the f..." Ichigo screamed - or attempted to - if not for Renji who was pulling him back.

"Our train's here, just leave it!" said Tatsuki.

Ichigo glared at the blue guy (well he is kinda blue :P) and gave him a rude hand sign whilst being dragged onto the train by his 'oh-so-helpful friends'.

**Ichigo's POV**

I stared aimlessly out of the windows in the train as his friends stood there laughing their asses off.

"OMG, that was hilarious, I can't believe your first kiss was taken by a GUY!" Renji was saying between laughing.

Orihime was the only one nice enough to comfort me.

"Are you okay?" Orihime asked, "I'm sure it's no biggie, right?"

I shrugged.

I was just glad that only close friends were here, if not I would never be able to live this down. I have my pride and this was just one massive stain in it.

When we got to our stop we went our separate ways. Renji and I walked together till we go to his flat, he faked a yawn – a black hole in the making.

"See ya at school tomorrow." His voice tainted with fatigue.

He waved, half-heartedly, as I walked in the direction of my house.

I was tired and grumpy, thinking over the events that happened earlier. Yet I tried to be as optimistic as I could and pushed it to the back of my mind. It was just a one off; it is not going to happen again. This will never happen again and I will definitely not meet that blue-haired freak of nature again!

If I do, he's gonna regret k-k-kissing me and... well let's just say his little John won't be quite so 'perky.'

**Normal POV**

That's what Ichigo thought...


End file.
